Crime Pays---If You Get Away
by Rachael torie b
Summary: "Is there a Dallas Winston here?"..."Dal, you got company!"..."Dallas, remember all those times I hid you from the cops?" Yeah... Well, now it's your turn." Denver, the sibling that stayed back in New York, is in town.


**A/N: **Okay, this is my first try at writing a story like this, so feel free to criticize, point out mistakes and tell me how to fix them. I'm not the best writer in the world, not even close. I don't own The Outsiders. Oh, and characters look like they did in the movie.

It was a typical evening at the Curtis residence; Two-Bit, Dally, and Steve were in various stages of drunk while the Curtis brothers were mostly sober, Johnny had had a few drinks but was still sober as well. Darrel was in mid-sentence into threatening Dallas about letting his cigarette burn a hole in the couch when there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" Screamed Two-Bit, releasing Steve from the headlock he had him in and jumping up off the floor. He bounded to the door and threw it open; outside stood a dark haired girl in a cream sweater and a knee length pastel skirt. "Is there a Dallas Winston here?" Two-Bit almost laughed out loud, a girl dressed like that wanted to see Dal, but he answered anyway, "Yeah, he's here," Then he turned and shouted back into the house, "Dal, you got company!" Dal yelled back, "It better not be the fuzz!" Two-Bit shook his head as if Dallas could see him, "It's not the fuzz, it's a girl!" There was a bit of shuffling, then Dallas appeared at the door. Dal's eyes were glassy from being stone cold drunk, but when he saw who was at the door his eyes got wide and clear, "Denver, whaddya doin' here?" He asked, drunkenly. The girl finally spoke, "Dallas, remember all those times I hid you from the cops?

Yeah," He seemed confused. "Well, now it's your turn." Dally now seemed even more confused, but before he could say anything Two-Bit butted in, "Ya mean you're runnin' from the fuzz? What did ya do?" Denver rolled her eyes, "They think I robbed a bank," She answered calmly. Two-Bit's eyes went wide, "Damn," He drew out slowly.

Denver grew impatient, "Can I come in?" She asked Dally, who had a deer in headlights expression on his face. "Uh, yeah," he said while yanking her inside. The drunken laughter and chatter died as soon as the trio stepped into the living room. Steve spoke first, he pointed at Denver, "Who's this?" His eyes went from Denver to Dallas to Two-Bit, and then back to Denver. Since Dallas and Two-Bit remained silent, Denver stepped forward, "I'm Denver Winston, Dallas's sister." Steve looked her up and down, and then raised an eyebrow. Just then Darry remembered his manners, "Nice to meet you Denver, I'm Darrel Curtis, and these two are my little brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy. The rude one's Steve," Steve turned and sent a glare Darry's way, but he continued anyway, "That's Two-Bit and that's Johnny," He finished.

Denver looked them and the house over, she decided it all looked nice enough-she was in no place to judge. She smiled, "It's nice to meet you all," Soda cleared his throat before speaking, "So, what brings you to Tulsa?" Two-Bit butted in again, "She's not a soc, she looks like one but she ain't. She's runnin' from the fuzz, she robbed a bank," Two-Bit rattled off excitedly. Everyone's reaction: Dally looked helpless and lost, Two-Bit ginned ear to ear, Denver face-palmed, Darry looked utterly surprised, Steve raised his eyebrow once again, Ponyboy looked like he had been slapped, Soda's mouth was hanging open, and Johnny had on a calm facial expression, but his eyes were big. Dally finally snapped out of his trance, "Well, she is my sister." He growled; eyes shifted toward him. "Anyway," Denver started, drawing the attention back to her, "I did not rob a bank, the cops just think I did.

Then why did you run," Asked Steve. Denver looked exasperated, "Because I didn't wanna get thrown back in the cooler.

But then you've been in jail before?" Questioned Darry. "Yeah, but who in here hasn't?" Denver answered. "Ponyboy," Darry stated. "Well, good for him then.

So why ya dressed like a soc for?" Asked Two-Bit. Denver raised an eyebrow, "A what?

Ya know, a rich bitch, a pansy, a prissy pants," Two-Bit gave his definition of a soc. "Well, the cops are less likely to suspect a person who dresses like they have respectable money. I've got other clothes in my car though." Soda was suddenly interested, "You have a car?

I have a car, but it's not mine, least not legally," Denver answered honestly. Ponyboy spoke up, "Hey, at least you're honest," Denver smiled at his comment, "Uh, thanks."

"Ponyboy, it's getting late, you should go to bed. You too, Soda, you got work in the morning," Directed Darrel. "Come on, Darry, it's not even one yet," Pressed Ponyboy. Before Darry could lecture him further, Soda cut in, "Yeah, Darry's right, lets go to bed. Real nice to meet you, Denver. Nice to meet you too, Soda," Denver answered. Ponyboy frowned, but got off the couch anyway, "Yeah, nice to meet you. Night guys." After a chorus off good nights, the two younger Curtis brothers left the living the room area. "I'm mighty tired too, it was good to meet you Denver," Denver smiled and Darry went off to his bedroom. Johnny, who had very quiet, finally spoke, "I'm gonna go, bye ya'll," They bid their goodbyes to Johnny as he shut the door. The room was silent until Two-Bit opened his mouth, "Where you gonna stay, Denver?" She was about to say she didn't have a place to stay when Dallas cut her off, "I can get er' a place at Buck's," Two-Bit nodded, "Guess me and my lovely beer here will be leavin' then. Nightie night guys, sweetheart," He said in a sing songy voice, tipping an invisible hat at Denver. They all said night. Steve finally pulled himself out of the chair in the corner of the room, swigged down the last of his beer and said, "I got ta work tomorrow, so night," He then walked out the door. After another five minutes of silence, Dallas spoke, "Guess we're goin' to Buck's now," He got off the couch and walked out the door.

It was a chilly, dark night and almost every light was out, "Do you wanna drive there or walk?" Denver asked. "Walk, the Curtis' won't care if you leave your car in the driveway," Silence for about 3 minutes, "Did you really rob a bank?" Dallas asked, sounding bored. Denver's answer was vague, "Maybe," Dallas scowled at her. It was her turn to ask annoying questions, "Did you really kill that guy back in New York?" Dally pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a drag on it, "Maybe," Denver rolled her eyes. They reached Buck's after 10 more minutes of walking. Denver rolled her eyes again at her brother, this place looked like it was less than a trashy bar and Dallas had a key to it. They entered and the stench of sweat, smoke, alcohol, and cheap perfume made its way down her throat. Dallas walked over to the bar and started talking to a guy she presumed was Buck. Dal returned with another key and headed toward the staircase. Denver followed him up the stairs and into a dimly lit hallway, the wallpaper was chipping and in the corners drunken couples were making out. The two Winstons walked to the very last room in hall; Dally unlocked it and walked inside. "It's not much, but it's got a roof and a bed," He said. Denver looked the room over, Dal was right-it was not much to look at. "Well, night," Denver said. Dallas started to leave the room, but stopped at the door, "It's good to see ye, sis," Denver was surprised he said anything, "Good to see you too," Dal walked the rest of the way out of the room and shut the door. Denver flopped down onto the creaky, calico bed, so this was Tulsa.

**A/N: **So, what did you guys think? Did it stink? Was it horrible? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Was it good? Please forgive any and all errors, no beta. J


End file.
